Harry is Clueless
by Brittnodo
Summary: Harry is cluless to who Dumbledores favorite was. Now that he is headmaster will he find out? Au, Post Dh R/R


**Disclaimer: I Don't own HP never have and never will**

**AU, Post DH, **

**Harry's Clueless**

Harry James Potter was sitting at his desk in his office at Hogwarts, answering mail he usually received from worried parents or Ministry fools (not so much the minster himself but the rest of the dolts who work there).

When he decided to finally take a break from the mail, he put his quill down and let himself swim in his thoughts of the past.

After Harry defeated Voldemort, he decided he didn't want to fight anymore so he decided against being an auror. Soon after rebuilding Hogwarts (then) Headmistress McGonagall asked Harry to take on the role of DADA professor, and Head of Gryffindor House.

At first it was exceptionally hard to deal with teaching people who were only a few years younger than himself (and a little awkward having to teach his girlfriend, Ginny in his first year there).

Then over the next few years his friends – Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Ron- came on staff.

Deputy Headmaster and charms professor Flitwick decided to retire which led Ginny in becoming the new charms instructor and Head of Ravenclaw, While Harry added on to his belt deputy Headmaster. Professor Sprout was not going to retire yet but took Nev under her wing to make him her assistant. Hermione became the Transfiguration professor because the teacher that was there when McGonagall took over as Headmistress- was nowhere near had the talents of Hermione. And lastly Ron became flying instructor when madam Hooch retired after receiving another flying injury.

When Professor McGonagall revealed who was coming to teach in place of the leaving teachers at least 5 of them needed a calming draught after hearing the infamous Golden Trio would be working in the castle together after all their years of mayhem.

Unlike the spastic teachers the students were excited to meet the war heroes. Of course it wasn't as bad as Harry's experiences with gawking students who were practically fawning over the man.

As years past Harry found himself married with 4 wonderful kids (including Teddy his godson) who grew up in the castle and a great new job as the youngest Headmaster Hogwarts as ever had. When McGonagall retired she had given Harry her full confidence in taking th job.

He was also said to be one of the most favored Headmasters Hogwarts has had, the only Headmaster that could compete was Dumbledore himself.

When he joined as Headmaster, his lovely wife Ginny became Deputy and his godson became the DADA teacher like his godfather and father before him, while Hermione became Head of Gryffindor House

So presently Harry is now thinking about how is only daughter will be graduating this year. She told her father how she wanted to become a Healer unlike her brothers James who was an auror or Albus who was studying to become a transfiguration professor (like his namesake).But his thinking is cut short by his wife's lovely voice(via her patronus).

"Harry, Draco and I will be bringing up his son and Alex Matthews who were fighting. Again." her stern voice said.

Harry didn't know to sigh or laugh at those two. It was like Draco (who had become the potions master and Head of Slytherin) and himself through the years. Not anymore because the war had brought the two of us together and he is now ironically one of my best friends.

Alex Matthews was defiantly just like me. He was what the Gryffindors called their golden boy like he had heard numerous times in his life. Then they both played on their House teams as Seekers and Alex's favorite (and best) subject was Defense.

He always liked the boy. Harry knew he shouldn't have favorites but he knew many did so he decided to ask his favorite portraits how to handle it and if they had favorites.

"Albus, Severus did either of you have favorites when you were headmasters or just a professor? Because I favor a boy who is just like me and such but I don't know how to be fair with him." Harry asked quietly to the two pictures behind him as he turned to face them.

"Well, Harry m-"Dumbledore was cut off by a snorting Snape (who had become used to Harry and was treated as an equal. But it didn't get friendly till he heard Harry's second sons name)

"Harry you have to be kidding me. I was trying to make sure no one was bloody killed never mind favorites when I was Headmaster, but did you really even need to ask Albus? Or are you really that clueless? Everyone knew his favorite Gryffindor Golden Boy." Snape said rolling his eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly at Harry's confused look and was about to answer when he heard a knock at the door.

Harry turned back into his seat and put a serene smile on his face and said 'come in".

In walked four people. The first was a man in his mid forties with blonde hair and grey eyes with his lips set in a grim line at how his son acted. The women next to him had red hair and brown eyes that looked put up with all the fighting. And last were two boys that were seventh years the one next to Draco looked extremely like his father but with hazel eyes from his mother and the boy next to him had Black hair and blue eyes.

Harry looked at them from over his glasses and said "Hello Professors. So the boys were fighting, Hmmmmm. Please leave them with me, and I'll take care of them."

This prompted the two adults to leave the room, and Harry told the boys to take a seat.

"So boys, Lemon drop?" Harry asked his green eyes Twinkling (It seems Harry spent _way_ too much time talking to Albus).

The two boys just stared at the man thinking he has finally lost it, until they were broken from their gawking by laughter behind the Harry. Alex nodded his head in acceptance while Draco Jr. shook his head no.

When Harry heard the laughing from Snape and quiet chuckling from Dumbledore he turned around to the former headmasters and asked, "What is so funny?"

Snape answered in between laughs and gasping for air "You- Sounded- Just- Like- Albus."

Harry snorted and turned back to the two young men and said "Now why where you fighting this time?"

Alex swallowed and answered, "Well sir, Malfoy here decided to call Aerie a mudblood and I was so sick and tired of it I started to muggle fight him. John tried to pull me off but I was so mad at the git."

Harry sighed and asked " will you wait outside for a moment?" the boy nodded and made his way out.

"Alex, I know how you feel. When I was in school my best friends were and still are two of your Professors both of them Weasleys. Hermione was muggleborn and ironically enough Professor Malfoy was the one who called her that so many times. And I was called to this office so many more times I couldn't count for starting fights with him. But you need to control your anger. Although I am surprised actually said that due to the fact Professor Malfoy, who is one of my best friends, hates that word."

Alex looked thoroughly confused, "But sir, you said Malfoy c-"

Harry broke him off and said "_Professor_ Malfoy, Alex."

Alex looked exasperated "Ok, _Professor_ Malfoy called Professor Weasley that word. How can you be friends with him, he can't be trusted"

"Alex, I would trust Professor Malfoy with my life."

Wow Déjà vu.

"Do you know how much were alike, my boy?"

Alex looked surprised, and answered "No sir, what do you mean?"

"Well, I was a seeker for Gryffindor, my best classes were DADA and Transfiguration **(AN; Let's pretend), **you seem to fight with young Malfoy quite a bit, and I had the exact conversation with Professor Dumbledore about Professor Snape that I had with you about Professor Malfoy. And my dear boy, look how that turned out one of them is my best friend and the other is the middle name of my son." Harry said with a bright smile

The boy- no man looked amazed and he said "Wow, to be compared to you is amazing but it can't be true."

Harry chuckled and said "When I first got into teaching Minerva McGonagall told me I was just like Dumbledore. I had the same reaction, and looks were I am today. I'm headmaster, Just like my mentor was all those years ago and I bet after I leave you will be quite like me. Oh, and one more thing that was similar between us was that my Headmaster let me get away with murder just like I'm doing with you." He smiled and continued, "You will have Detention with Professor Ron Weasley on Friday, Good day, Oh and send in Mr. Malfoy."

Alex left in such a daze I had to chuckle. But then the next boy came in and Harry talked to him and gave him detention with his father who I would inform for 2 days next week.

After the boy left, He turned around and said, "Albus sorry we had to cut the conversation short but please continue I want to hear about this favorite of yours" Harry said this pleasantly but you could see the jealousy in his eyes.

The old man smiled at him and said, "My boy, I must say this but you are utterly clueless aren't you?"

Snape actually fell out of his painted chair laughing, while Harry glared at him.

"Oh sod off Snape. I'm sorry Albus but I have no clue who the student could be. You taught tons of Gryffindors."

"Ah Harry but think, What Students did I give personal classes to? Who did I reward points to in their? Who did I defend in court in their fifth year? Who was the boy I got out of trouble so many times? And what student is so much alike me that its sometimes scary?"Dumbledore asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry sat there for a few minutes staring at Albus until he said,"Me? Are sure? Because I am now mad I didn't figure this out sooner, Imagine the gloating that could've been done too annoy Malfoy for years. But I can see the part where we are alike though"

Albus rolled his eyes at him and said, "Yes Harry, you. I can't count the times teachers got mad because I only had eyes for you. Or how they would complain about-Oh what was the phrase? Teaching The boy-who-lived-to-be-like-a-mini-Albus"

Harry just got up and grinned. "Well, that has just made my day. But Ginny is walking up the steps and we must head to lunch.'-They hear a knock and Ginny walks in and waits expectantly-"Coming dear."

As Harry closed the door he asked his wife with excitement, "Gin, I bet you never could guess Who Dumbledore's favorite student was? Go ahead guess."

"Well, Harry that's quite easy you, I think everyone knew that. I mean even Voldemort knew that." Ginny said with an obvious tone

"But…But, I just found out how did you all?" you could actually hear the man pouting

"Harry your clueless." Ginny said with a sigh

**A/N: Hello, I can't believe I did to one shots in 2 days I'm usually plain lazy lol.**

**I'm going to be writing a sequel to ****TWO WHO CARE**** and it should be done by the weekend **


End file.
